Bloody love
by xXA Black Bloody Rose 4 YouXx
Summary: A boy, who's actually a girl, but no one knows about it , Ryoma Echizen, from St. Rudolph transfers to Seigaku , and his teammates are lost in the stormy night and come upon a castle. They see a guy, who looks exactly like SHUSUKE? Completed -review plz
1. The Night

Disclaimer: Don't own TeniPuri except the female Ryoma

Boom!! The thunder bursting in the rainy night sky. My team and I are running into an unknown castle like mansion. Most of us out of breath when we're in the castle. " Man this suck!" Eiji, our acrobatic tennis player, shouts with both his arms in to the air. " Yeah, I know..." Shusuke,our Tensai(tehn-sah-ee ~prodigy/genius),agrees. " Maybe it'll stop raining soon." I tell them. " Wow...What a strange place we found in a middle of nowhere."" My, My, what do we have here?" A man says. We turn our heads and see SHUSUKE!?!?! " Hello...." He smirks. " Sorry for intruding, We were lost and it's raining." Kunimitsu, our bucho, explains." Its alright, you can stay for the night, I'm Fuji Kuranosuke." We all look at Shusuke. " I don't know him....." Shusuke tells his team. I turn my head back and see Kuranosuke already next to me, very close to me. " Onna no ko(ohn-nah-no-kou ~a female child)....?" " Eh- Nani?" I look at him surprised. " I'm a boy..." " Really...?" Kuranosuke smirks as he lowers his head to wear my neck is. " You don't really look like a boy."

I could feel his icy cold breath on my skin. I push him away from me. " Sunimasen....please don't do that..." " Do what?" Kuranosuke looks at me. For some reason,I was blushing a little. " Kawaii neh?" He softy whispers in my ear. I'm blushing even more then before. " Well Ryoma may look kinda like a girl, but he is a boy" Shusuke defending me."How can you be so sure?" " Well he would have wore a girls uniform and wouldn't be on the boys tennis team."" Well,I'm going to show you to your rooms that wear you can change. You all look drenched. Come with me." Kuranosuke shows us our room. He shows me my room last and it is pretty far from the others. I set my tennis bag down, unzip it,and I look in the bag to find my tennis jersey. " Damn....its wet too." " Would you like to borrow some clothes?" I turn my head. " No, its alright. I`ll just wear what I'm wear." Kuranosuke gets closer to me. lifts my head up with his right index finger. " I just don't want you to get sick. Its not good for the body and the blood. It won't taste as good as a health body."" Wha? What did you says?" I look at him shock. " I said the blood won't taste as good." he smirks. " You're-you're a-a-a VAMPIRE?!?!?!"

His smirks becomes bigger and eviler. My face turn a bit pale. My finger starts to get cold. I'm scared. He place his icy cold lips on mine. I close my eyes tightly. Kuranosuke starts to take off my jacket and rips off my shirt. He picks me up and throws me on the bed. " Itai...." I look at him. He kisses him once more. Move his down my neck. Opening his mouth, showing his long, white, sharp teeth, ready to bite me when a someone knocks on the door. Kuranosuke quickly off of me and with an instant put a black, buttoned, long sleeve shirt on me. The door opens. It's Oishi Shuichiro." Sunimasen.... We're thankful that your letting us stay here." Kuranosuke makes a i-want-to-kill-you-for-interrupting-me look for a second then went to a kind look. " Its not a problem. Come lets all go downstairs to get something to eat." " Alright" Shuichiro agrees. _Vampires can eat human food??_

Kuranosuke walks over to the door. I'm already up and at the door to leave when he closes it. " Now where were we?" He says with an evil smirk. " Look, I don't want to bitten by a vampire." I look a little scared." I don't think you have a choice." He pins me against the wall and opens his mouth. " Now your-" Someone knocks on the door again. " Whats with the constant interruption!" Kuranosuke growls at he walks over to the door and opens it. " What?" I feel a little relieve. " We were worried that Ryoma isn't downstairs yet(^_^;;)" Shusuke says. " Oh...." Kuranosuke sighs. " Lets go now. Come on, Ryoma." I walk out and Kuranosuke whisper in my ear when I'm close to him. " We'll finish this later when everyone is asleep." Shivers goes down my spine. " Echizen, you don't look so good. Are you feeling alright?" Shusuke asks me. " Um... Yes Fuji~Sempai." _I feel this is going to be a long painful night._

~In the Dining room

I was sitting between Kuranosuke and Shusuke. Kuranosuke tells the chef to prepare us dinner. Apparently, he has a chef. Hey who would have thought that vampires can eat human food." Sorry, we haven't introduce ourselves, I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu, and this is Echizen Ryoma(me), Fuji Shusuke, Kikumaru Eiji, Kawamura Takashi, Oishi Shuichiro, Momoshiro Takeshi, Echizen Ryoma, Inui Sadaharu, and Kaido Kaoru." Kuranosuke smiles. " Nice you meet you..." The chef comes with the food and we all eat it. " Wow....its delicious." I compliment it. " Why, arigato Ryoma~Chan." Kuranosuke smiles.

~After dinner

We decide to go to bed. So we go to our rooms. I start to unbutton the shirt. Few seconds later, I'm force on the bed. " I can finish what I started. Hopefully without interruptions."Kuranosuke says as he gets on top of me. I grasp. " HEY ECHIZEN!" The door flies open. It's Momo. " Whoa! I didn't mean to interrupt you guys. Ummm puh-puh-please continue. " Momo stutters and close the door. Kuranosuke drops his head. " Are there any privacy anymore...." " Not with them around...." I murmur. He snuggles on my neck and he sighs. He opens his mouth ready to bite me again." NO WAY!!! ECHIZEN AND KURANOSUKE?!?!?!?!"Someone shouts. " Ok...THAT'S IT!! I'm going to kill those kids!" Kuranosuke says as he gets off of me. I sit up from the bed and grab his wrist. I glare at him. " No, you will not." I tell him. Kuranosuke looks at me and laughs. " What are you going to do? You're just a human. A powerless human."I throw him against the wall. " What if I told you, I'm not human." He looks at me surprise and then smirks evilly.


	2. Unsatistified

~side note: I'm using present tense instead of past tense. It is because I want to make it if as it was happening right now.

" Not human huh? Then what are you?" Kuranosuke ask as me gets up from thefloor." A shinigami(soul reaper)...." I reply calmly. " SHINIGAMI!?!?! I HATE SHINIGAMIS!!!" He shouts angerly. He makes a angry/evil face. I just give him an emotionless look. Kuranosuke hisses at me. Then I smirk a little and turn my head as I walk out the door. _Oh great...Now where am I going to sleep. I wonder if Shusuke still up? I f he's not I don`t want to bother him. I'll jsut go anyways. _I knock on Shusuke's door. When he opens it, he's half naked. My eyes wides. I quickly lower my head and blushing. " Is something wrong?" Shusuke asks me. " Um... jsut that I.... Can I..um...spend the night here? I don`t really feel comfortable sleeping along in this place. Shusuke smiles. " Sure." We both get into the bed and falls asleep.

~Fuji Kuranosuke's POV

"blech. poo. ulech...." I spitting and gargling mouthwash. _I CAN NOT BELIEVE I KISSED A SHINIGAMI!!!! Our kind have hated their kind. I have disgrace all of the vampire... Demo(deh-mou ~but)_ I'm starting to blush a little. _Her lips...So soft and sweet. _I put my index finger on the bottom of my lip. _No! I can't be seriously! There is NO WAY I am falling for that girl, tha-that SHINIGAMI! _Gets really angry. I exhale heavily. I walk over to the window. I look out the window as I put both of my hands in my pocket. The sun slowly rising. Witha sad look and says these word. "Gomenasai Oka~Sama(ou-ka ~very formal way of saying mother), Oto~Sama(Ou-tou ~a very formal way of saying father)." I turn my whole body and walk over to the bed. " I make my self fall backwards on the bed with my arms spread apart and I slowly close my eyes.

~Echizen Ryoma(girl)'s POV

I wake up when the sunlight shines the room. I stretch my body and get out of bed. I turn my head and see that Shusuke is still sleeping. " Kawaii.." I whisper as I quietly walk out of the room. " Ryoma you're up?" I turn my head. " Yeah..." I smile a little. " Well me, too" Shusuke smiles as me gets out of bed." I'm going to go change. Meet you downstairs." "Ahh..." He nods.

.

~After changing

.

I meet up with everyone. The chef already have the food out on the dining table. I sit down between Shusuke and Ryoma at the far end of the table away from where Kuranosuke might sit at. I didn't really eat anything. My mind is still thinking about last night with Kuranosuke. " Ohaiyo..." The vampire, appears out of nowhere, smiling. " Tezuka, after breakfast, we should be getting back Seigaku. We don't want to make our parent worry more than they have too." I tell him. " Also, We don't have to trouble Kuranosuke~San" " Agree...." " Ahhhh..... I want to stay here a little longer. " Eiji whines. " Eiji!" Shuichiro shouts with a worry look. " It's alright its no trouble at all, really. You can stay as long as you like." Kuranosuke makes a sweet smile. " HA! See! We can stay-" I give Eiji a super scary death glare which makes him stop talking. With an instant, Kuranosuke appears behind me. " What the hell do you want?" I say in a serious tone and face without looking back. " My Beloved, Why do you hate me so much?" In a sad tone. " Me? You're the one who said that you hate me." He frowns " Yeah, but it was a long time ago." " It was last night.....(-_-|||)" " I know, but still....." He whispers in my ear while stroking his index finger on my cheek. " I still love you....." " Me or my blood........" I whisper softly enough for only Kuranosuke could hear. " Both......" He smirks. " Hmpf...." I am still not looking at him. " If you won't love me...." He throws me on the table and gets on top of me. " then I'm going to have to love me." Kuranosuke smirks evilly.

.

.

End of chapter


	3. My Beloved

*Sorry for the long wait

His red eyes looks at me with desire of lust for blood and well me.

" HEY!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING??" I yell at him as Kuranosuke starts kissing my neck and lifting my shirt up. Everyone stares at us in shock.

" Hey! STOP IT!!!" Shusuke yells and punches Kuranosuke's face. Kuranosuke falls to the ground.

I quickly pull my shirt down and wipe the tears that is rolling down from my eyes.

" Daijobu desu ka, Ryoma?" Shusuke asks me.

" Yes, I think...." I didn't look up or anywhere. My head is down.

" Why you..." Kuranosuke glares at Shusuke and show his white, long teeth.

All of the Seigaku stare at him in shock. " YOU'R- YOU'R- YOU'RE A VAMPIRE?!?!?!?"

" Yes I am....." Kuranosuke answers as he gets off from the floor, very angry. " If you excuse me, I have things that are unfinished." He grabs me and disappears. " ECHIZEN!!!!"

He takes me to a room that I have never seen before and sets me down the bed. It was twice as big as the room I'm originally going to sleep in. The room has blood red, silk curtain, a huge bed with black silk bedding, the walls has a shade of red which is close to be black and the room is full of black and blood rose everywhere. " The room...." I look around at amazement. " is beautiful."

" You like?" Kuranosuke smirks. I only slightly nod. " I'm glad choose the room for you liking."

" Kuranosuke, I-"

He lightly places his finger on my lips. " Shh....." Kuranosuke smirks. " No talking, just feel." He removes his finger.

" Fe-" Kuranosuke presses his lips against mine.

The kiss is different than the time he kisses me last time. It's sweet and passionate. Almost bring you to heaven. You know what! I am in heaven now! I want him. I desire his taste. His sweet and delicious taste. I must have him.

I kiss Kuranosuke back, wrapping my arm around his neck, pulling him closer to me. To his surprise to see and feel the desire of love from this girl who never wants him before. Kuranosuke smirks and continue kissing. He move his hand up her shirt, touching my soft silky skin, to unhook her bra. I jump a little. He departs ours lips. " Ryoma, Its ok. Remember I know you're a girl."

" I know, but still... You're the first to know that I'm a girl and I am concern about it." I look into his eyes.

" It'll be ok." Kuranosuke starts kissing me again. He gently move his lips down to my neck. I moan slightly each he kisses my neck. I start unbutton his shirt revealing his sexy body. Kuranosuke has a 6 pack. I just can't look away from his sexy body. " Like what you see?" I look at his face and see him smirk really big.

" I uhh...." I can't help, but to look away blushing red.

" Its fine." Kuranosuke takes my shirt off. " Wow....Your chest isn`t as small as I thought it would be."

A vein pops out of my head and I make a tight fist. " WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!?!!?"

Kuranosuke makes a big sweat drop on the back of his head. " I thought you have a flat chest."

I ht him on the back of his head.

" Itai!" he yells.

" Hmpf...." I frown.

" Awww... don't be like that." He laugh and gives me a quick kiss. I kiss him, takes his shirt off and throws it somewhere. Kuranosuke slips his tongue in my mouth and I moan also play with his tongue. As we French kiss, he starts messaging my breast. The feeling is very weird, but pleasurable. I can't help to moan every time he squeeze a little too hard. He move his tongue down my body in between the middle of my breast. Kuranosuke the moves his head over and starts sucking and licking at the tip of my breast. I quickly place the back of my hand on mouth trying to stop moaning of this sensation.

" Ow!" I yell.

" Sorry, I accidentally bit you."

" Its fine...."

Kuranosuke sucks the tip of the breast until it stop bleeding. As he is doing that, I start unzipping his pant, then pull its done He using is free hand to do the same thing to me.

" You wanna know what?" Kuranosuke looks as me.

" Umm.... sure...what?" I reply.

" I love the fact that a little "boy" would wear black with red lace underwear and matching a bra."

I punch him again. " Shut up!"

He laughs. Kuranosuke pants off his pants and mine, then slowly pulls off my underwear.

" Wow... so you really are a girl, aren't you my Beloved?" He smirks. " Yesterday you said you were a boy... Liar!"

" Well I had too! Or I would be kicked off the tennis team! I don't want to join the girls tennis team. They wouldn't even be much of a challenge."

" its ok... I'll still love you." He kisses my forehead and smirks.

"..."

" This is going to hurt and feel weird."

" What are you.... Uhhhh!!" I blush as his slowly move his slim, long middle finger inside me and moves around.

My blushing becomes redder and redder.

" Uhhhh.....Ahhhh...... ummm....." I moan of pleasures.

Kuranosuke slides in his index finger.

" NNNNnnnn...... mmmnnnn!" My moaning gets louder.

Then he starts to the fingers in and out.

" Oh my! Kuranosuke..."

Kuranosuke takes his fingers out. Then starts licking them clean.

" Yes?"

" Its hurts, but it feel good. I want more of that feeling. Please, put another another finger, but this time, go faster."

Kuranosuke look at me, then smirk some what evilly.

" Wait....instead of the fingers why not go for the real thing? Its bigger than the three fingers combined and much more pleasurable too." He takes off his boxer.

" I....umm...yes...." I finally agree.

" This is going to hurt more than the fingers though." He lifts my legs up.

I nod. " Just don't hurt me too much that I can't walk or anything."

" I wouldn't think of it."

Kuranosuke starts out slow when he enters me. I bite the bottom of my lip to bear the pain of the weird pleasures. The pain keeps increasing. I want to scream so badly. A few tears comes down from my eyes. When he's fully in me, I kinda relax a little.

" Now this is where the fun starts." Kuranosuke smirks evilly.

I look at him for second and close my eye.

" Remember, don't hurt me too much." I remind him.

" I won't, It just hurt for a little bit. I assure you." He kisses me and begins to move in and out.

" AHHHHH!!! UHHH!!!!! AAAGG!!!" I moan and groan.

I close my eyes to bear the sensational, pleasurable pain within my body. Every time Kuranosuke hits the right spot, I moan louder.

" UHHHHH!"

He hits the spot again.

" Kuranosuke, Please! Harder and faster!"

" You are enjoying this, aren`t you?"

I blush more red and look again. He laugh. " As you wish Hime."

Kuranosuke obeys the command.

"AHHHHHHH!!!! OMG!!!! KURANOSUKE!!!" I scream his name.

At the climax, He cums in me.

" Mmmmnnnn......"

Kuranosuke slowly pulls out and claps next to him. Both of us are panting and sweating a lot.

" Damn that hurts..." I complain.

" Well, what do you expect? .........So ready for round 2." He smirks

I quickly look at him see if he's joking. " You're joking right?"

" Nope!" Kuranosuke smiles.

" Then no...." I give him a serious face. " Because I want to play with you."

He looks at me with a confuse face and then smirks. I get on top of him and sit on his rock hard stomach. I start kissing on his lips, then started kissing down. I get off of him and starts rubbing his member. Kuranosuke starting to moan and blushing.

" Where did you learn how to do this?" He says as he moans.

" I would ask you the same thing." I reply calmly.

" ..." He comes quiet, sort of.

I begin to lick his member and suck at the tip of it. Kuranosuke becomes more red. I start to suck harder, wanting him to cum.

" AHHHHH!!! RYOMA!!! Please stop..... I CAN'T TAKE IT ANTYMORE. I THINK I`M GOING TO CUM!!" He yells.

I ignore him, continuing what I'm doing.

" RYOMA!!" Finally he cums in my mouth.

I swallow it all and lick my lips as I smirk. Kuranosuke just stares at me with his eyes wide. I lay down next him and yawn. He still can't believe what I just did.

" Night... I love you, Fuji Kuranosuke."

He snaps out of his thought and lay downs.

" I love you, too, Echizen Ryoma."

We both falls asleep in each other's arms.

The end!

YAY NESS! Don't worry I`ll make a sequel of the story.

Maybe.... X3


End file.
